


Headed for the Future

by nonisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions, and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headed for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 3-sentence AU meme; originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

Anna Milton walks and dresses and talks like she’s just starting to figure herself out, fearless but confused, and Ruby thinks _religious family_ and _not worth the effort_ , and then Anna grins at her with eyes star-filled as a clear night sky and Ruby forgets all the reasons it wouldn’t be a good plan.

(Ruby, Anna thinks, knows who she is but is trying to pretend she doesn’t—there’s a real girl there somewhere under layers of plastered-on cynicism and contempt, and every time she gets Ruby to really laugh it’s a victory against whatever made her that way.)

Anna kisses like she’s never done it before and never wants to stop, and Ruby stops fighting herself, stops thinking of all the reasons it shouldn’t work out, stops everything else and just kisses back: autumn sunlight and the hot aftertaste of cinnamon gum, everything sweet and warm as possibilities.


End file.
